


Gardenborn

by MrsHornbacher



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHornbacher/pseuds/MrsHornbacher
Summary: Gardenborn is a term Hobbits have whispered for eons and very few have been born. What happens when a son of Yavanna is born only to be dragged on quest by disrespectful dwarves and a wizard who kinda wants to watch the world burn.........your guess is as good as mine but I bet it will kick ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I don't like the title I want a better title.......I can't think of one though.

The hobbits of the shire where known to very few people and their secrets were known to even less of the population then that. This fact may be why so many people believed that when they overheard talk about the gardenborn they just assumed that it was a description of all hobbits. As well as that it meant that hobbits were in fact born out of the very gardens that were so prominent in the shire itself.

This if know would be thought of as the blackest of blasphemies to any hobbit that heard it. Truthfully to be a gardenborn hobbit was known to be a blessing from Yavanna herself and was so rare that the gardenborn were treated almost as minor royalty.

This may explain why the site of Belladonna Took-Baggins sobbing in her garden and begging the Green Lady for a miracle child for herself and her beloved husband Bungo brought her only sympathy. It wasn't until six months later in the middle of winter in the dead of night that things truly got interesting for this gossipy race.

It was this night during the beginning of Yule that the young hobbits began preparations for a miracle. Bungo swept a small patch of the garden and built a small glass building around it with s bench and a stove. At the same time Belladonna was gathering wood for a fire that would not go out for the rest of the winter.

Their neighbors spoke and joked at the hobbit couple's expense until three months passed and the weather began to warm again. then if you peaked into the windows of the tiny glasshouse you would notice that a small shoot was beginning to peak it's head from the garden patch.

As the months passed the wizards Gandalf and Radagast began to frequent the shire and Bag End itself to look over the strange little plant that was growing. It had golden leaves where most plants had plain green, but the flowers themselves were what drew most gasps. The flowers were said to be such a deep blue that it could almost be described as the color of the deepest lake.

As the plant grew more the rumors turned from gossip about the wizards bringing them strange plants from distant lands, to the more obvious fact that the Green Lady had blessed the pair with a true gardenborn. The first in over 100 years to be born in the shire.

The birth of Belladonna and Bungo's child was a source of celebration amongst the hobbits as they saw the golden curls and crystal like blue eyes of their dear little Bilbo.

Time speed past after that with more visits from the two wizards and the prosperity of the Shire and it's surrounding areas increasing exponentially. Times were not always the best for the hobbits though and they did have what would soon be known as the fell winter. A time where the freezing cold of the winter caused the bywaters to freeze and wolves to invade the lovely shire.

There was few deaths as the hobbits had taken precautions for such things and the more insulated hobbit holes were opened to those with more drafty homes. It sadly did spell the end of Bungo to a fever and months later they say his lovely wife Bella died of a broken heart as well.

This tragedy three years before Bilbo's coming of age saw the young tween shutting himself away from his fellow hobbits only letting a few of his closest friends and family into his home at all.

He stayed shut away for years before he began to visit the markets again and socializing with his neighbors. He was still quieter then most his age and seemed to take no interest in the idea of marriage or sharing his home with anyone.

This is why it was such a surprise when one spring morning before his 50th birthday he was seen in conversation with the upstart wizard Gandalf. It was even more surprising as every light in Bag End was turned on that night as 13 strangers were welcomed into the solitary hobbit's home.


	2. Chapter 2

As he heard the first knock on his door Bilbo was still not sure why he had agreed to house thirteen strangers overnight in his smial for his mother's dear friend. He had been sure that he would never had agreed to such a thing as he enjoyed his alone time so much.

Instead he was opening the door to a truly fearsome looking fellow with tattoos covering his bald head. This stranger was soon followed by 11 other dwarrow and the crazy wizard he had talked to just that morning.

He was not sure how the mad wizard had expected him to explain this impromptu party to his neighbors, but that was a problem for another night as he felt the need to be the best host possible. 

His mother had taught him many unhobbit like things in her time but she had also imparted just how important it was to properly feed any guest that would cross his threshold.

This is what found him out in his garden pulling more vegetables from his garden then it had actually provided for many years. He also was calling on his animal brethren to please sacrifice their lives for nourishment. He cried as he felt the tiny life forces leaving the three rabbits and five squirrels who had laid at his feet. Their deaths had been quick at his hand but still very hard for the tiny son of Yavanna.

After cleaning the animals properly he took them inside his homey kitchen and began to roast them for his guest. after being sure they were properly cooking he walked back to his garden to sob over the tiny animal skins.

It gladdened his heart slightly that as his tears touched the furs they began to glow and take shape again, but that did not change the fact that they had to give their lives up in the first place,

He grinned down as his furry friends gathered around him again to snuffle and try and comfort him.He leaned forward to whisper his thanks to the animals before standing yet again and headed back to his kitchen and the smell of perfectly cooking meat and vegetables.

It was as he was putting the cooked meat on a platter that he heard a knock yet again on his door. wiping his hand on his brown pants he opened to door to a rather regal dwarf who just pushed rather rudely past him to complain to the wizard.

The dwarf's dismissal of him only encouraged his fellows to treat their host with utter disregard and almost complete disrespect. Bilbo was feeling his hackles raised as he heard Gandalf telling them how he would be perfect for their quest, and the smile on the wizards face as a contract was slapped against his chest.

Stiffening his spin he let the papers drop without touching them just turning on his heels and walking to his father's study slamming the door in the face of 13 dumbstruck dwarves and one happy wizard who had known that either the dwarves would make a good impression on the dear hobbit and get his loyalty for their quest, or as he had been sure that it was more likely they would so insult his honor he would be mortally offended

That this is how he would get the sweet gardenborn fellow to follow the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He had always loved watching the tiny creatures as they cursed a person or group of persons.

It had been entertaining when one had cursed Dain II after the foolish dwarf had killed half of the sweet hobbit's garden in a drunken stupor and then shot three of his reborn thrush out of the sky every night for over a week.

He had died before figuring out how to lose the wrath of the dear gardenborn and his statues still were a favored place for that particular group of birds to leave their droppings. Gandalf knew that even the dwarves had heard the modified tale of how the great king had taken to carrying an umbrella or wearing leather hoods to evade the attacks of the hobbit’s feathered friends.

The wizard gave the young lad almost a full hour to build up steam in the study before gathering the papers of the contract and gently knocking on the door. Peaking in only after the sweet voice had given permission to enter.

As he entered he could hear the dwarves loudly discussing their host’s shortcomings and home in less than flattering ways. Sitting down he set down the papers before taking the young man's hands.

“My dear boy you know you could take care of a dragon with no problem whatsoever, and this will give you a chance for adventure. You always spoke of your wish for adventure and excitement when you were younger.”

The you hobbit just glared at him, “Yes every hobbit worth their salt knows I could turn a dragon or any creature to my loyalty just as my true mother before me could, but why should I help that pack of ingrates to succeed? They make fun of me for my home, my cloths, and my fussy nature.”

This brought a grin the the wily wizard’s face, “Who said you have to help them at all until you get an apology you could show them a true gardenborn’s punishment. How long do you think it would take for them to figure out that their misfortune is due to your hand?”

At the wizards words the hobbit showed the first truly godlike smile of his life with fire in his eyes, “Oh yes I can be everything they say I am and so much worse……..Yes I do wish to have a fun adventure with your blessing of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo tucked into his bed for the night with a large grin on his face after setting up his pack and bedroll so it will be ready for him in the morning. He sleeps like a baby actually excited for the coming journey.

He awakes in the morning more then prepared to start a good breakfast for his guest when he hears their loud voices through his door talking about how he will more then likely hold them back and slow them down.

Hearing this he just sighs and went back to his bed to listen as they banged around his home complaining about the lack of meat in his pantry and how they were going to have to grab breakfast at the inn.

As soon as he heard the last of the ungrateful lot slamming his door he exits his bedroom to make himself a good breakfast of toast with jam and soft boiled eggs. Making sure he is full and double checking his pack he looks at his table to see the contract sitting there innocently.

He takes a few seconds to sign the document before stepping out of the door and knocking on my neighbor and close friends door to explain I am going on a trip to help a misplaced group of travelers. 

He nods and promises to deliver his letter to his grandfather so his house will be safe while he is gone. After a few more goodbyes he started running down the lane shouting about how I am going on an adventure making sure that the dwarves can hear him coming for miles.

Best to get started being the worst travel companion ever by making them believe he is a security risk from the start. He is grinning by the time he catches up to them while seeing the twinkle in the wizard's eye.

He starts his complaints by talking about how he doesn’t wish to ride a pony and would much rather walk, then demands they turn back for a hankerchief, followed closely by incessant sneezing and complaints about horse hair.

One of the dwarves in a rare show of gentleman like attitude provides him with a scrap of cloth to use as a hanky and even sits with him for the first few nights around the campfire. Honestly the trip is not going to bad while they still have access to fresh provisions for the town of Bree.

THen it happens a month into the travels the rain ruins the last of the fresh bread and Bilbo “accidentally” drops a pack of spices and flour while crossing a river ruining them. He gives a sincere apology and even offers to go look for provisions to replace them.

He had been planning on requesting a sacrifice so they could have a bit of fresh meat perhaps even pheasant or turkey, but the dwarves shoot themselves in the foot talking about how he would more than likely bring back poison mushrooms by mistake.  
Bilbo bites his tongue and doesn’t even say anything when it is decided that he is to be accompanied by Kili so that he can watch that nothing bad is taken and can even bring back more meat.

Bilbo just waits until they are out of earshot of the others before asking if he can have a few minutes to himself to say a prayer to his own gods. Kili brushes him off telling him to show him anything he finds when he gets back before taking his bow off of his shoulder.

Bilbo watches the cocky dwarf strut off bragging to himself about all the birds and rabbits he will be bringing back to the camp. Once he is sure that he will not be heard he begins to call to his furry brethren warning of a creature that wishes to destroy their home and take their lives.

He truly had been looking forward to meat that night but felt that the dwarves having to go vegetarian for at least one night was more appealing to him at that moment. To make up for Kili’s failed hunt he searched out a small patch of mushrooms growing and picking them until one of his cloth bags is stuffed.

On the way back to the meeting place he comes across a large number of dandelions picking them as well for their meal. Returning to the meeting spot he waits and munches on the apple he had been given as part of his lunch just listening to nature.

It doesn't take long for the young dwarf to come slamming through the wood complaining about hearing animals but not being able to find them. He then roughly grabs Bilbo’s bags of mushrooms and dandelion greens bemoaning his success after his own failure.

Returing to camp Kili tells his tail of woe. How he could hear birds and creatures in the underbrush that were unseen by him. Bilbo sat quietly helping the rather large Bombur slice the greens and mushrooms for a very simple soup.

He listens all through dinner before speaking up to say, “Well that is strange Kili I saw quite a few rabbits and squirrels myself why if I had not forgotten my own little slingshot back at camp I might have been able to get one for our dinner.


End file.
